


All I Want for Christmas

by nuuuge



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Oikawa Tooru, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Child Kageyama Tobio, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kid Fic, M/M, No Smut, Omega Iwaizumi Hajime, Post-Time Skip, a tiny bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:07:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28160643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuuuge/pseuds/nuuuge
Summary: All Tobio wants for Christmas is for his family to come together.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 12
Kudos: 308





	All I Want for Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this came to be while I was in the shower listening to 'All I want for Christmas'  
> It's pure crack and self indulgence so please enjoy! 
> 
> I am trying to write Christmas stories since I'm not in the spirit at all due to the lack of snow Germany has :(  
> I get super sad around Christmas and I miss my home in Canada during this time. I legit burst into tears yesterday.  
> Sorry for the rant ahaha let's move on to the story. Enjoy this self-indulgent ABO-Haikyuu fic!!! 
> 
> I really appreciate any and all feedback. It inspires me :)  
>  **COMMENTS** and **KUDOS** are always appreciated  
> And talk to me on [Tumblr](https://ltadoriyuuji.tumblr.com/) if you want :)

Saying that Hajime was pissed was an understatement. He looked down at his phone, shock displayed on his face as he read over the email for a third time, trying to figure out if there was some sort of sick joke somewhere there. He couldn’t think of this as being anything but a big fat joke. 

He glanced to the living room coffee table, small Tobio sitting on his knees, messy fingers awkwardly gripping a colourful crayon as he drew one of his many masterpieces. This one was going to be for his dad when he came home for Christmas. 

Hajime felt the anger boil in his chest at the sight. That little boy was so excited. He just wanted to see his dad on Christmas. He’d been talking about it non stop, even telling his friends at daycare about his father who lived on the other end of the world, but that would finally be home for Christmas. 

What the hell was that idiot Tooru thinking? How come he could just… send a god damn email. Did he respect his family so little that he didn’t even have the decency to pick up his phone and at least facetime them to give the bad news. 

“Mama, look!” Tobio exclaimed, holding up the scribble he called a painting. 

Hajime did what was expected of him and slid off the couch, sitting next to his son, holding him close and praising him for all the hard work he’d put into the picture. There were some familiar scribbles, which usually represented either Hajime or Tooru, since they were blue and green, the colours Tobio always used when it came to his parents, as well as a whole new light brown blob Hajime couldn’t recognize. 

Tobio hadn’t been a planned baby. He’d been a complete accident. One heat and one forgotten condom later and well… Hajime always knew the Iwaizumi household was fertile, he just didn’t think a single thoughtless act would lead to the stormy eyed boy becoming his world. 

“You did so well. I love it.” Hajime smiled, kissing the top of his son's hair. 

“Daddy will like it?” Tobio asked, eyes wide as he glanced up, craning his neck to look up at his dad. 

Hajime saw those big hopefully blue eyes. He saw the shining happiness in them and he couldn’t tell him just yet. Christmas was only a few days away and all the small boy had talked about was how he wanted his daddy there. How he wanted to spend time with the volleyball superstar. 

“Yes… Daddy will absolutely love it.” Hajime grit out through his teeth. 

Tobio didn’t realize how annoyed his father was and turned back to the table, pulling out another paper, this time announcing that he’d make a drawing for the Hinata family as well. 

Hajime pulled out his phone, a few hours later, once he’d managed to wrestle Tobio into his alien-themed sleepwear and under the blanket. He blew raspberries onto the boys neck and cheek, laughter echoing in the boys room before the pair had settled for Tobio’s nightly story. 

The small boy had knocked out quite fast, having been exhausted from daycare and it gave Hajime time to get out his phone, check the time in Argentina, realize he shouldn't care about Tooru and if he woke him up from some pre-game nap or something. The asshole hadn’t even had the decency to call… instead he sent a fucking email. 

Hajime dialled his husband's number, foot tapping against the floor while he waited. He crossed his arm across his chest, heart hammering against his chest in anticipation. What would he even say? He was just so disappointed in the Alpha. 

Hajime knew that Tooru had made a hard decision when he’d left. He’d called constantly, always talking about how much he missed them both. Hell, he was even going to miss Tobio’s birthday which was in a couple of days. 

Hajime felt a sting behind his eyes at the realization that he and his son would be completely alone this Christmas. He couldn’t just invite himself over to the Hinata household or even intrude on Matsukawa and Hanamaki. 

The phone line beeped, Tooru’s chipper voice telling Hajime to leave a message. The Omega hung up. 

Hajime couldn’t sleep all night. He’d tried to call Tooru another ten times, each time the call went to voicemail. Was he being ignored? Was Tooru not… not interested in their family anymore? Did he find someone better in Argentina? Did he meet a better Omega? 

Hajime couldn’t fathom it. He’d been together with the Alpha since their third year in middle school. They’d been best friends before then… something like that… it couldn’t be replaced so easily. Could it? Maybe Tooru had gotten bored of Hajime and found something new and exciting? 

The thought hurt. It broke his heart. The short haired Omega curled up in bed, clutching a pillow to his chest as he tried to hold back the tears and the sobs. The walls of their apartment were awfully thin and Tobio wasn’t a deep sleeper. Any sound would wake the tiny boy up. 

“Mama?” The door opened and small feet pitted against the floor. Of course… Tobio just had to hear him, “You… you sound sad.” 

Hajime wiped at his eyes, “I just miss your daddy a bit.” Hajime whispered through sobs. 

Tobio frowned, brows furrowing together as he rushed into the bed, needing some help from the Omega before settling against him. He took up the space the pillow was before, small chubby fingers poking at Hajime’s cheeks, trying to wipe the tears. 

“I miss him too.” Tobio whispered, “But he’s back soon and we can cuddle!” 

If only… if only that was true. 

Hajime merely nodded, pulling his son into his side, “Yes…” 

Tobio buried his face in Hajime’s neck, cold nose burying into the soft skin there, breathing evening out quite quickly, leaving Hajime to silently cry and hold onto his son. At least he’d always have Tobio. Even if Tooru left, Hajime would forever have their son by his side. Hajime was sure of it and that made him hold his son just a bit tighter. 

The days following the god awful email, Hajime wasn’t able to get in contact with Tooru at all, almost like the Alpha was ignoring him on purpose. Was he avoiding him? The constant worry got Hajime to lose countless hours of sleep

“You look awful.” Shinsuke bluntly stated as he met Hajime before the entrance of the daycare to pick up his twins.

Kita Shinsuke wasn’t someone Hajime spent much time with. He was a stoic and blunt Omega who was raising his twin sons alone after his Alpha bailed on him. He was working as a data analyst for some big insurance firm and seemed pretty put together, even if his children were brats, clearly taking after their father. 

“Just losing some sleep lately.” Hajime grumbled, not sure if he should spill all his family drama to the other Omega. 

Shinsuke paused for a moment, looking Hajime up and down, “If you need you can talk to me.” 

Hajime sighed and nodded, knowing that the other was serious. They weren’t the best of friends, but somehow the twins became quite attached to Tobio, so over the last few months, he’d had more to do with the Omega. They’d always exchanged greetings and been polite, but nothing more than mere smalltalk. 

“Talking to a third party sometimes helps the most.” Shinsuke added, “That’s what I’ve realized over the years.” He smirked and then opened the door to the daycare, holding it open for Hajime to follow him. 

“We go to ‘Tsumu and ‘Samu house?” Tobio gasped, eyes wide in excitement. 

Hajime nodded and grinned as well, crouching before his son, helping him pull on the thick winter coat. He picked up the mittens, putting them on Tobios little fingers, before getting up and pulling a hat out from the little cubby which belonged to Tobio. 

The three small kids excitedly ran out of the daycare, shouting about playing in the snow, while Hajime and Shinsuke followed at a much slower pace. 

They got to the Kita household which was rather small, but cozy. Hajime wouldn’t have expected that from the stoic man before him. There were pictures of the twins everywhere, with a bunch of people who Hajime assumed were family friends and family members. 

“Want some coffee?” Shinsuke asked. 

Hajime nodded, sitting down on the big red couch. Tobio had quickly discarded his coat and mittens, rushing after the twins into their room to play with some action figures. Hajime couldn’t help and eye the small boys, especially Atsumu who seemed a bit too touchy with the little boy. He was constantly professing his love to Tobio. 

Coffee and cookies were placed on the small table beside the couch, Shinsuke sitting down in the large armchair, munching on one of the sweet looking treats. He was quiet for a moment, following up with a sip of coffee, looking expectantly at Hajime to spill what was on his mind. 

At first Hajime didn’t know how to respond. He didn’t know what to say, but after looking one more time to make sure Tobio wasn’t around he began to spill his worries and fears and how everything started. 

“He was supposed to arrive on the 24th, since he couldn’t get an earlier flight and…. It was going to suck to have to celebrate Tobio’s birthday without his dad, but at least he’d be here for Christmas and all Tobio wanted…” Hajime choked up, wiping at his eyes, “He just wanted his dad.” 

Shinsuke frowned, “Tooru doesn’t… from what I’ve seen and heard he doesn’t seem like someone who would just leave.” The other Omega frowned thinking over the situation. 

Hajime nodded. He really couldn’t imagine his Alpha to just up and go either. They’d been through so much over the years, but his worries were eating at him, making him lose sleep. Never before had Tooru just not written to him or called… 

“Do you know anyone on his team? Maybe something happened?” Shinsuke asked, leaning forward to grab a cookie. 

“Unfortunately no. Tobio and I were supposed to fly to Argentina for the beginning of the season, but then Tobio got so sick that he had to stay at the hospital for a few days. We didn’t think it was a good idea to travel if he was so sick.” Hajime sighed. 

The other Omega nodded, understanding all too well. 

“I just don’t know what to do if my fears come true. What if Tooru just leaves us? Why would he say he isn’t coming for Christmas? He doesn’t have the balls to tell me to my face?” Hajime growled, hands fisting together. 

A loud gasp interrupted the pair talking followed by a whimper. Hajime felt his heart drop at the sound. He should have been more careful with his words. 

“Atsumu, Osamu, you were supposed to play in your room when we’re having adult conversation.” Shinsuke growled, getting off his seat, “You know better.” 

“We… we wanted cookies.” Osamu whispered, looking between the adults, then looking over to the small boy next to him. 

Hajime whipped around, eyes meeting large blue ones filled to the brim with tears. Tobio’s tiny body was shaking, understanding dawning on him as he realized that his dad wouldn’t be coming for Christmas. Santa wouldn’t keep his promise of bringing his dad home. 

Hajime shot off the red couch, rushing to the crying boy and wrapping his arms around him, pulling him into his chest, one hand running through Tobios smooth black hair, while the other gripped the boy tightly against him. 

“Daddy really wanted to come. He’s just super busy playing Volleyball.” Hajime whispered, but he knew it fell on deaf ears. Tobio was outright sobbing, mumbling words between ragged breaths, begging for his dad. 

The twins, who were usually loud, boisterous and slightly annoying quickly gave the pair space, rushing to their own Omega, needing some comfort at the sight of their friend crying his eyes out. 

‘Tooru… you fucking idiot.’ Hajime thought as he continued to try and soothe his son. 

“Was I bad?” Tobio whimpered, “I tried-” He cut off as a hiccup shook his tiny frame, “I tried to be good all year.” 

Hajime felt his heart break at the little boys’ confession. Tobio had been so good the last few weeks, eating all his vegetables without any complaint. He left the daycare without throwing a fit and even played nice with Shouyou, the young son of the Hinata family. 

“Don’t say that… you’ve been so good. You’re such a good boy. Sometimes… sometimes Santa just can’t fulfill every wish. He’s got so many kids to take care of and he’s only one man.” Hajime explained, “But he’s going to make it up to you.” 

Tobio shook his head, “No!” He shouted, voice high pitched and shrill, “No! I want my daddy! I want papa here! Santa is stupid. I hate him! I just…” He sobbed, “I want my daddy.” 

Hajime felt a deep disdain for his Alpha in that very moment. Him not making it to Christmas was just… unacceptable. To have Tobio sobbing like this, crying his eyes out… no child should go through such heartache. 

“I know… I know you want daddy. But I’ll be here and I’ll make sure you have a great Christmas.” Hajime sighed, pulling Tobio into his chest again. 

“Love you mama.” Tobio whimpered, “Don’t leave too.” 

Hajime bit his cheek and shook his head, hoisting the child up on his hip before walking back to the couch, sitting down and placing Tobio on his lap so the small boy could cuddle close and sniff at his scent gland. 

Shinsuke had two little boys on either side, each with a chocolate chip cookie in hand, nibbling on the treat while eyeing Hajime and Tobio with worried expressions. They looked way too mature and old for kids who would be going into the first grade soon. 

“Tobio… want a cookie?” Atsumu asked carefully, slipping off the couch and holding out his half eaten treat, spit on the edges of it. 

Hajime wanted to deny Tobio the cookie, but the small boy turned to the offered treat and reached out mumbling a thank you to the other child. Hajime didn’t have the heart to deny Tobio this little bit of comfort, even if he thought it was unhygienic and a bit disgusting… but they were kids and they’d probably eaten worse before. 

“Why don’t you and Tobio stay the night? I’ll share with the twins and you guys can have my bed. Just relax a little. I don’t think it’s good for you to go home to an empty home right now.” Shinsuke suggested. 

Hajime thought it over and agreed. He could just borrow clothes from the other. They were around the same height and build. Tobio could borrow something from the other kids as well. 

“Why don’t we all stay home tomorrow and go to the park a bit?” Shinsuke asked, “I’ll inform the daycare.” 

The twins cheered, Tobio sniffling a little but nodding against Hajime’s chest, clearly not wanting to go anywhere. He was still hiccuping, a tiny sob escaping his lips. He looked tired and worn out, the revelation that his dad wouldn’t be there for Christmas draining him. 

It didn’t take long for Tobio to doze off, the half eaten cookie falling from his hand, crumbling onto Hajime’s shirt, while drool dripped from his mouth. His cheeks were flushed red, the glands around his eyes swollen from crying. 

Hajime couldn’t do anything but hold onto his son, wishing he could somehow make him feel better. 

Hajime and Tobio stayed with the Kita family for another day and then went back home. It would be Tobio’s birthday the next day and Shouyou, Kei and Yachi, some of Tobio’s friends from daycare, had made plans to come over. Of course Hajime also invited Shinsuke who said he would come by with the twins. 

Hajime smiled and thanked the stoic Omega again. He’d really helped him out. His mind had been a whirlwind of emotions and having the other to talk to really had been a good thing. Thanks to him Hajime had even gotten a few hours of sleep. 

The day spent at the park had also cheered Tobio up. Sure, Hajime could tell that the boy was sad, but the twins were a good distraction for Tobio and kept him busy. Even if the boy continuously checked to make sure that Hajime was still close by. 

“How did you like the park?” Hajime asked his son as they were making their way down the road to their apartment building, Tobio perched on his hip, his small arms wrapped around Hajime’s neck, nuzzling into it and letting out a soft sigh. Warm, wet air brushed against Hajime, making the Omega shudder. 

“”Tsumu and ‘Samu are really nice.” Toboi merely mumbled. 

“They sure are. Which one do you like more?” Hajime asked. 

Tobio leaned back, frowning as he thought over his answer, “‘Samu.” He eventually mumbled, “He’s not as loud.” 

Hajime couldn’t help and chuckle. Of course Tobio would like the more level headed of the twins. He felt a sense of relief, knowing that Atsumu basically just got rejected. Then he felt a bit silly since here Hajime was, getting territorial over grade schoolers. He’d only really have to make sure Tobio was alright once he presented. 

They got to the apartment building, Hajime putting in the code to enter before walking over to the elevator. It took a few moments until the doors opened. He got in, pushed the button for his floor and then a few moments later the door opened for their floor. 

Tobio had wriggled a little on Hajime’s side, placing his cold, wet nose into the crook of Hajime’s neck, letting out a long suffering sigh, tightening his hold on his Omega father. 

“Almost there.” Hajime mumbled, “Then we’ll have some hot chocolate and watch Christmas music videos on YouTube.” 

He put in the security code of his door, opened it and entered the warm apartment. What threw Hajime off was that the lights were on, when he was sure he’d closed them when he’d left two days ago. He wouldn’t keep them on… it was a waste of energy and bad for the environment. 

Hajime shook off his boots, but didn’t take off any of Tobio’s clothes, just in case they’d have to make a run for it. They lived in a relatively safe area, but there were psychos everywhere. He could never be too sure.

Hajime held Toio a little tighter, while his left hand reached out for the candle holder on one of the dresser in the hallway. Hajime knew the ugly thing would come in handy at some point. 

He walked into the living room, body tense and on edge. He looked around, hoping to spot anything out of place, but whoever had come clearly hadn’t gotten to the valuables just yet. 

Hajime noticed a movement from the corner of his eye, whipped to the side and held the candle holder threateningly, ready to smash it across the intruders face. Nobody would get to him or his son. He would make sure of it. 

“Woah!” A loud shriek escaped the intruder, “Iwa-chan!” 

A hand reached out, grabbing Hajime’s wrist and finally the Omega got a clear view of the Alpha before him. He sniffed the air, realizing that the whole apartment smelled like… like his mate. 

“Oikawa?!” Hajime exclaimed, letting go of the candle stick, the metal holder clattering to the ground, probably leaving a small dent in the hardwood floors, but Hajime didn’t care. He was far too shocked to see the taller Alpha stand before him. 

“Daddy?” Tobio whipped around, eyes wide, tears welling in his eyes, beginning to struggle in Hajime’s hold, arms reaching for his father. He kicked his feet, dirty boots tracking dirt all over in a desperate attempt to get out of his mothers hold and into that of his dad. 

Tooru quickly reached out for the struggling boy, the tiny being curling against his chest, crying and shaking, taking ragged breaths, but trying to get all the closer to his dad to smell him and just… know he was there. 

“What are you doing here?” Hajime asked, eyes wide as he looked the Alpha up and down, “You… said you… you wrote that email.” 

Tooru let out a loud groan, “Oh god Iwa-chan I’ve had the worst week you can imagine!” He whined, the sound all too familiar to Hajime, making him feel all warm and comfortable on the inside, even if he wanted to scream and shout, maybe even hit, the Alpha before him. 

“I’ll explain in a second.” Tooru added on before turning back to his son, wiping at his eyes, “Don’t cry… Tobio don’t cry please. You’re so brave and so great. I’ve missed you so much. My little setter.” 

Hajime huffed, wanting to interject that their son would be a wing spiker and not a setter. 

Tooru quickly pulled the boots off Tobio, as well as the thick coat. Hajime took them, almost as though as he was in a daze. He put them in the wardrobe by the entryway. He then returned only to find Tooru sitting on their old worn out couch, cradling Tobio close to his chest, rocking back and forth. 

Tooru looked… he looked dead tired. Never before had Hajime seen such deep and dark circles under the Alphas eyes. His eyes were red, probably from his contact lenses being in for too long. His hair was a mess, looking more akin to a birds nest than the usual hot mess he worked so hard for. 

“Daddy… I thought… I thought you’re not coming.” Tobio whispered, “I was extra good but… Santa was too busy.” 

Tooru glanced up and gave a questioning look to Hajime before turning to his exhausted son, “Don’t worry I wouldn’t miss Christmas for anything. I just came by myself so Santa wouldn’t have to bring me.” The Alpha explained. 

“So wait… what exactly happened?” Hajime asked, sitting down on the ottoman, pulling a pillow to his chest, “You sent that bizar email and then I couldn’t get in contact with you anymore.” 

Tooru groaned, leaning back a little, “This week was a big fat mess. I’d bought my flight ticket to leave early and when I wanted to tell you, my phone just… died. It fell into a pool and well… it was unsalvageable.” 

Hajime raised a grow… that didn’t explain the email though.

Tooru must have realized just how annoyed the other was since he quickly continued, skipping the theatrics, “So then I decided to write you an email. I only got to the part where I said I wouldn’t come on Christmas, and then one of my teammates distracted me and i accidentally hit send and well… another guy decided it would be fun to throw a volleyball around a tiny apartment and managed to hit my laptop and it sort of… cracked in two.” 

“You couldn’t have managed to like… ask someone for a phone or anything to contact us?” Hajime exclaimed, feeling completely overwhelmed. 

Tobio stirred on his fathers lap, big blue eyes looking between him and his mother. He quickly shuffled off and walked over to Hajime, asking to be held by him instead, trying to comfort the Omega a little with his scent. 

Hajime appreciated the gesture, running a hand through his sons’ hair and kissing the crown of it before turning his glare back on Tooru who looked a little red in the face, shame evident. 

“Well… I was supposed to get on a flight that same night, so I figured it would be fine… but then the plane got delayed and then I had to take a different flight over Auckland and then Sydney and then, the third flight… as we were about two hours in the air, someone had a heart attack and we had to divert back to Sydney…” Tooru quickly explained, “So instead of a day of travel it turned into two days and then in Sydney we had to spend the night and the next day I was put on the last flight over Jakarta and Seoul and in Korea I had another overnight stay in some raunchy Hotel…” 

How many countries had Tooru somehow visited on his way to Miyagi? 

“It’s because I booked a last-minute low fare ticket.” Tooru whined, “They said other people have priority.” He then turned to Hajime, “I’m so sorry… I should have contacted you when I was in one of the thousand airports, but I was just.. I was a mess, trying to get here. Oh… and… well my luggage is somewhere. I guess all those flight changes sort of had it go missing.” He looked a bit sheepish at the end of his explanation, “So… there is something missing.” He was clearly hinting at a present for Tobio, but he didn’t want to say it out loud in front of the child. 

Hajime waved him off, anger still burning in his chest. He was so annoyed at the Alpha. He was such an idiot. He could have easily gone to a pay phone and just… called. He could have let Hajime know. It would have saved both of them hours of pain. 

“You’re an idiot.” Hajime growled, “Just call. For gods sake we were both crying and worrying over nothing.” 

Tobio giggled, turning around in Hajime’s lap, “You’re an idiot daddy.” 

Tooru nodded, “I know Tobio-chan… daddy’s a big idiot.” He then launched himself off the couch and onto the way too small ottoman, pulling Hajime closer, “Gosh… I’ve been an idiot. I’ve missed you so much. God damn. You’re smell… even when you’re annoyed and angry… though that just-” He paused and then pressed his lips to Hajime’s cheek before whispering in his ear, “truthfully your anger only turns me on.” 

Hajime growled, shoving Tooru off him, “You smell like stale air. Go wash up. I’ll make dinner.” 

“Wait!” Tobio’s voice exclaimed, the small boy jumping off Hajime’s lap and rushing into his own room. He came back a few seconds later with a large piece of paper in his hand. 

He rushed over and gave it to Tooru, “Daddy this for you!” Tobio smiled, eyes big as he waited for Tooru to praise him for his skilled artwork. 

Tooru looked over the scribbles for a moment completely lost, “Its… beautiful.” He smiled, reaching out to ruffle his sons’ hair, “I love it.” 

“Look… daddy!” Tobio shuffled back onto the ottoman, squeezing himself between his parents, small chubby fingers pointing at the photo, “That’s you and that’s mommy.” Tobio explained, “This is me and this is Charlie!” 

Tooru paused, “Wait… who?” 

Charlie was a small light brown blob on the page. He was shorter than everyone else. 

“He’s the dog I’m getting.” Tobio explained, almost as though it was completely obvious, “Mommy and I visit him at the shelter every week and mommy said if I’m good Santa will bring him.” 

“Ah… a dog. Of course.” Tooru eyed Hajime who didn’t dare make eye contact. So what he’d promised their son a dog… the little pup was adorable even if he was a bit of a special needs dog due to a limp leg. He was perfect for their family. 

“I asked Santa for Daddy and for Charlie and since you’re here, then Santa is going to bring Charlie.” Tobio explained. 

“I bet your daddy is going to love Charlie when he meets him.” Hajime grinned, “I love the picture, but let him go and take a shower. Let’s make the best curry for your dad so he can tell us all about Argentina and volleyball!” 

Tobio nodded, hopping off the couch again, tugging at Hajime’s hand, to have him follow into the kitchen. 

Tooru stayed back, eyes glancing down at the paper, heart squeezing tightly. His son had grown so much in the last few months. He’d always been cute and adorable, but he only got more cute as time went on. Those big blue eyes, his behaviour being a lot more outspoken than before… 

Tooru felt a sting at the realization that he was missing all of this. He was missing watching his son grow. Was it really alright for him to go back and play in Argentina? He was missing out so much… and a single trip back had taken days. He wiped at his eyes to keep the tears from falling. He set the picture down, tips of his fingers tracing over the shapes before going to wash up just as Hajime had demanded him. 

It was good to be home. Nothing beat coming home to his loving family. 

“Merry Christmas to me.” Tooru whispered as he got under the shower, feeling grateful for a perfect family. 

**Author's Note:**

> So I hope you guys enjoyed this random little story.   
> Let me know what you thought of it :) 
> 
> **COMMENTS** and **KUDOS** are always appreciated  
> And talk to me on [Tumblr](https://ltadoriyuuji.tumblr.com/) if you want :)


End file.
